Deactivate generators
|imagedesc= Mission spawn at conclusion of Get access to main control room. |image= GetAccessToMainControlRoom5.jpg |hidedet= |maintype= Storyline Stalker assassination. |givenby= Storyline Get access to main control room |target= 1) C-Consciousness 2) Control room PC 3) Generator switch |reward= 1) Talk to ghost at the cemetery 2) Follow the signal 3) Freeplay |cons= Rank increase: +4 Reputation increase: +5 |time=Indefinite }} is a storyline task that is assigned towards the end of the S.T.A.L.K.E.R.: Lost Alpha standalone mod. Overview *With access secured, the player may proceed to the final task: that which involves deactivating the generators. *Completion of the mission spawns the Talk to ghost at the cemetery endrun and under certain conditions the Follow the signal variant Endings may also become available. *Under ideal circumstances, these will eventually lead to Freeplay, but one possible Follow the signal outcome may leave the player with a "broken" (but still playable) conclusion (v 1.3003) Gameplay *'Gameplay may vary with game version for sections of this mission.' :All versions: *Navigation is again typically by mini map towards two mapmarkers that indicate the Control room PC and the Generator Power Switch. These will be close to each other and will be white stars since they are on a different level upstairs. *To reach them the player will need to deal with the Projector Room and its occupant(s). *There are two routes and entrances to this location of interest. *More commonly this will be arrived at through the previously 'broken' door after which lies a short corridor to the Projector Room. :v1.30013 - 1.4002: *The "Oso thing" makes a final appearance, (having followed the player through Lab X-2 with various tidbits of braggadocio and junk-info) *A few stray Zombies may need dealing with and this would be preferable before entering the Projector Room, as they may interfere with the player during the first cutscene. *Walking into the room triggers the appearance of the "Oso thing" who initially launches into a diatribe concerning existence. Part of the diatribe is poorly mixed with the sound dimmed by at least 20dB. *The "Oso thing" - until this point manifesting its human form familiar to that seen in the Base Game, now transforms into a Pyrogeist in order to harass the player. *Shooting the human manifestation would be counter-productive. *After a brief attack with fire traps the beast retreats to one end of the chamber and just lurks there. *Although the Pyrogeist is susceptible to bullets, any grenade that the player may have in reserve will be highly effective. *Death of the Pyro form of the 'Oso-thing" triggers a cutscene where the holographic humaniform 'dies' leaving the player free to proceed. :v1.4007: *The scene plays differently and the Projectors are now active and glowing blue. *The Common Consciousness materializes, briefly showing the Oso thing manifestation and proceeds to answer the player's questions in a similar manner to the Base Game in the Monolith Control Center. *(The player has an option to join the hive-mind and end the game) *Should the player decline the invitation, Common Consciousness transforms into a Pyrogeist and attacks. *Eliminating the attacker does not initiate the "scream-blowup" sequence, nor does the upstairs door open at this stage. *The five Emitters around the Projector dais must also be destroyed. Each destroyed emitter spawns a Pyrogeist that will attack the player. *When all attackers are defeated, the door will be open and the player may proceed. :All versions: *The player concludes the mission by ascending the staircase to the now open door. *Crossing the threshold into the upstairs generators control room triggers a cutscene where the player's actor approaches the PC, ostensibly enters the code from the Generators doc and releases control back to the player to conclude the mission. *At this point, the player is intended to "throw the switch"; jump through the Teleport that mysteriously and conveniently materializes and head off to Talk to ghost at the cemetery. *Whether the player "throws the switch" or just dodges around the Teleport is optional. Once through the Teleport there is no returning. This will be the point where the player decides to get to some form of ending. Or not. Notes :v1.30013 - 1.4005: *For early releases simply avoiding and defeating the Pyrogeist is pretty easy and no special preparation is necessary. :v1.4007: *With the situation presented for v1.4007 it could be easy to get incinerated. *Here, the destruction of the Projectors is a requirement and even this varies from the Base Game. They may not be destroyed with the knife as previously seen in the Monolith Control Center. Grenades do not do sufficient damage to be a realistic option (and may be needed later) Two 12x70 Buckshot rounds work very effectively. *If this is a temptation, then equipping high levels of burn protection is advised as the area can quickly become an inferno. Subversion :v1.4007: *The initial cutscene can be evaded by running into the Projector Room. *A copy of the player's actor spawns and walks in as seen in the cutscene. *The player's 'clone' may be killed and looted for a non-critical quest item, a Brick. *The evaded cutscene camera action will be activated if the player moves close to either entrance. *Provided the player has immunity levels of burn protection, releasing all of the Pyros may result in their accidental self-destruction, although this is far from guaranteed. *Alternatively, if the clone is killed and the player waits near the dais for the Common Consciousness to appear, then the forced dialogue is evaded and more detail concerning the hologram may be obtained. *The CC is more correctly titled as "Common Cosciousness repr." and is a Loner / Stalker! *The apparition may be conversed with (triggering the evaded thread) and if killed 'gently' with the knife dies as just another invisible Poltergeist corpse. *If on the other hand no talking takes place, the CC may be dispatched with a single knife blow and examined. PDA info may spawn but the inventory will probably be empty. *Note that even if the remaining projctors and demons are destroyed the upstairs door will now remain locked and essentially break the Storyline. *This need not be completely "game breaking" if a Gauss Rifle is available and used on the door hinge as noted in SSP-100M, but the door will only partially open and the player needs to use grenades to blow themselves through the door... Even with suitable explosion protection (equipping four Chestnuts) this is exceedingly difficult to accomplish, may result in splitting another clone off the player's actor (who also carries a Brick) and the door will remain locked even if the player is "blown through" so that no return to the lab or Generators is possible. *If this strategy is successful, the player needs to just touch the PC and then the Generator Switch to relink the plot and conclude the mission. Galleries :v1.30013 - 1.4005: GetAccessToMainControlRoom5.jpg|..again, the mission spawns. DeactivateGenerators1.jpg|Detailed task information. DeactivateGenerators2.jpg|Marked One meets the "Oso thing" in cutscene. DeactivateGenerators3.jpg|Gets to chat with the megalomaniacal human manifestation. DeactivateGenerators4.jpg|Before having it out with the Pyrogeist manifestation.. DeactivateGenerators5.jpg|..the killing of whom mysteriously reincarnates the human form.. DeactivateGenerators6.jpg|..who promptly blows a fuse.. DeactivateGenerators7.jpg|..before.. DeactivateGenerators8.jpg|..blowing up. :v1.4007: PRNorm1.jpg|If you are so rash as to have all six Pyrogeists active together, it gets pretty hot. :All versions: DeactivateGenerators9.jpg|After the battle the player is free to proceed to the control room.. DeactivateGenerators10.jpg|..where another cutscene sees the player's actor move to the PC.. DeactivateGenerators11.jpg|..and punch in the Generators doc code. DeactivateGenerators12.jpg|On a comically hacked .. DeactivateGenerators13.jpg|..or zone afflicted, PC. DeactivateGenerators14.jpg|The local safe is similar to Petrenko's old office safe. The code may vary with version played. DeactivateGenerators15.jpg|And having entered the overide code.. DeactivateGenerators16.jpg|..push this cryptically hinted switch.. DeactivateGenerators17.jpg|..to end the mission. Subversion gallery PRSub2.jpg|Here comes a mug for an experiment. PRSub3.jpg|If you knife this Stranger he will be carrying a Brick. PRSub1.jpg|He can stand quite a bit of burn damage too... PRNorm1.jpg|..but not THIS much. CCon1.jpg|The CC does not have to be spoken to, but if you go through the dialogue string and decline.. CCon2.jpg|..you can hunt the Pyrogeist down and loot its Poltergeist corpse. CCon3.jpg|Dead Common Consciousness. CCon3a.jpg|Carrying no inventory. CCon4.jpg|A second actor clone up by the now-locked Control Room door. Category:Main Mission Tasks